Ocean Secrets Book Series: Jia's Gift
by FaerieSpiritDraco
Summary: When new fresh water mer baby, Jia arrives everyone thinks she has completed the family but she is different in more ways of just being a fresh water.
1. Somthing New for Somthing Old

Miss WillowDrop was a single mother of six children. There names were Minny, Lacey, Autumn, Skye, Kitty and Meesha. The eldest, Skye was born from a fallen rain drop. The next, Lacey was born from a little girl's voice who lived on the coast. Autumn was born from a floating leave that was drifting along a river and soon found the sea and Miss WillowDrop. Kitty was born from the sand grain that had caught alight under water (which was extremely rare.) Meesha was from a empty, lonely hermits shell and Minny from a fossilised mollusc.

Everyone had heard of the "fresh water baby" in stories and myths. It was a well known folks tale in mer land but no one even thought about it coming. What it was, was a baby born from a clams pearl. Not only were clam pearls rare and expensive but they were nearly always closed so how was a baby meant to be born from it. There was also the fact that to actually retrieve a mer baby you had to give one of your belongings to the leaf, voice etc.. and it would be nearly impossible to get something that precious for a fresh water baby. The problem was the thing you were taking a baby from would choose what it wanted back even if that meant giving up a family heir loom. It was almost like the thing did the swap and not you. Not so much some thing old for something new, but something new for something old.

Mrs WillowDrop owned lots of beautiful objects that her mother had given her especially for the "baby swap". She came from well respected family and always longed for a big, happy family, very much like her own.


	2. An unexpected arrival

Now just to be clear, besides there unusual names and intriguing habitats mermaids are not glamorous, models with tails they are foul looking creatures that spend half their time lurking, ready to hunt. They are also extremely loyal as Mrs WillowDrop will tell you, "My great cousin, Caprice, sensed a shark so she sent her family far away and pretended she was going to hunt, then when the time was right she slit her stomach open and let blood pour out into the open sea. She swam as hard as she could to get into the depths of the ocean sea bed and suddenly realised her family needed her but it was too late, just as she looked down to push off the sea floor, as giant whale shark came from underneath her and bit a chunk out the side of her tale she tried to swim away, but 5 seconds from that she instantly died and the last thing she saw was the black stones set in the sharks blood smothered head." The only way any of the mer family knew this was from the oracle who had seen everything from her lair.

At night Mrs WillowDrop hid from in between the seaweed and drew her blunt spear (it had to be blunt because mermaids feed on the cry of pain from other animals.) and she thrashed it into what looked like a mussel of some sort. She soon realised it was a clam as it didn't shriek, suddenly it started glowing a bright indigo and soon Mrs WillowDrop fainted. As she awoke she shrieked loud as she realised what had happened. SHE HAD A WORLD FIRAT FRESH WATER BABY. She was amazed, excited and kind of scared. What would she call it? Would it be an elder? How does it look? AND MOST OF ALL HOW DO YOU TREAT A FRESH WATER BABY? There was no information anywhere as no one even knew fresh waters existed. She couldn't tell the royals or anyone except her family. She swam home, darting away from coral and rocks. She got stung by a few jelly fish once or twice butshe had to get back for her family. Not only must they know the news but she had left them alone for over 2 days.


	3. The start of a new life

It soon became dark and Mrs WillowDrop felt alone and confused, why was it taking such a long time? She would normally be home by now. She was out of breath, tired and alone. Not to mention cold. She found herself a shelter from underneath the seaweed.

When she awoke she was…AT HOME. The first thing she saw was minny's face peering at her from behind the coral bed rails. Mrs WillowDrop pushed her away gently and gave her a warming smile. The clam was still in her hand. "Right then, girls get me the altar and we will let the little one be seen." The sisters looked confused, "oh, I forgot, I had a baby while I was gone." Everyone cheered quietly "a fresh water!" The cave was full of surprised gasps. "You cannot tell anyone" it's a secret between us 7 only. Everybody nodded and agreed among themselves.

The altar was pulled up to the moonbeam chamber and Mrs WillowDrop placed the broken clam into the bowl of serpent's blood. Within a few seconds the clam rose above everyone and transformed into and a tiny little merbaby. It had a white stripe down its head and a white band lining the top of her tail. She was perfect.


End file.
